


Making up Mistakes

by anne_supermarvelncisfiveo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beers, F/M, Fluff, PWP, Romance, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Walk Of Shame, club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anne_supermarvelncisfiveo/pseuds/anne_supermarvelncisfiveo
Summary: When you do the walk of shame during a long hunt, you are caught by a mysterious but handsome man. Tension builds, but when the spell is broken, you make your way back to your motel. Will you get a second change to make up for the mistake?





	

You looked next to you to see him still sleeping. You quietly made it out of bed and grabbed your clothes. You were busy putting them on when you noticed that he was waking up. Having no intention to talk to him ever again you quickly made your way out of the door. As you walked through the hallways you checked to see if you had all your stuff. “Goddammit.” You had accidently taken his boxer instead of your top, which were both black. You threw his boxers on the ground and walked to the elevators. You had always been self-conscious about your body, especially after all the scars you’ve got from hunting. Your whole body was covered in it. You looked back to his door once again. It had been fun, but you couldn’t stay. You still had work to do. The demon was still walking loose. You made it to the elevator, dressed in a pair of jeans and your bra, heels in your hand. You pressed the call button on the elevator. “Going down as well?” You turned around to see a man standing there, shirt and shoes in his hand, jeans hanging low on his hips. “Seems like you already went there.” He smirked. “Look who’s talking.” You smiled back at him and turned around. You pressed the call button once again and noticed that the light wasn’t burning. “Goddammit.” “Seems like the elevator is broken.” You turned around and sighted. “No shit Sherlock.” Absently, you were covering your body with your arms, “Wanna borrow my shirt? I mean, you seem kind of cold.” You looked at him in silence, before he threw his shirt at you. “Thank you.” You gladly put it on. “Looks cute on you.” You smiled back at him. “Well, we have to take the stairs then.” You sighted again and rolled your eyes. “Really? Shame. I was just about to suggest to take a dive out of that window there.” He laughed. “I like you.” You smiled at him as you followed him to the stairwell. Luckily you only had to go down six stairs so you were standing in the lobby soon after.

 

“Well, guess our ways part here.” You looked outside to see it was dark and raining. Great. “I guess so.” He smirked at you. “I do need my shirt back, though.” Smirking back at him, you walked to the door. “The you have to get it.” He smiled. It took him only three big steps to reach you. His hands had you pinned to the wall next to the door. “Fine.” One of his hands moved under the shirt. His fingers traced your scars, but he didn’t say anything. His lips kissed your neck as he slowly lifted your shirt. Suddenly the door opened and the both of you quickly parted. Your shirt fell back down and he looked to the ground. “Didn’t mean to interrupt.” He walked past the both of you, into the elevators. You noticed that the mood had changed so you walked outside. “Thanks for the shirt….” “He smiled at you as he walked after you. “It’s Dean.” You smiled. “Thanks, Dean.” You walked away, but turned around again. “It’s Y/N, by the way.” After that, you walked off, into the night, back to your motel.

 

It took you two more days to get a solid lead on the demon. You had followed its movements back to an old warehouse. You strapped your gun and knifes to your upper legs, also taking your angel knife. You had found it, well, stole it, during one of your missions. Apparently`, another hunter thought it was funny to park in front of your bike, making it impossible for you to get past. So you broke into the car, stole some shit and hotwired it to move it. Judging on the condition of the 67 Chevy Impala, the owner wouldn’t be too pleased with it. You never saw them though; you were gone long before they could ever find you. Also, you kinda locked them in the storage unit. You smiled at the memory. Those were good times. Armed and prepared, you made your way into the warehouse. The demon had left quite some victims, but you had already figured out that he wasn’t the brightest of them all. You almost bumped into him after a couple of minutes of searching. You quickly made work of him, but he fought back. After a couple of good scratches and punches, you finally stabbed him, sending him up in smoke. Exhausted, you sat on the ground, leaning against the wall. Unfortunately, you didn’t hear the noise he made, and you were surprised by another three demons. The angel blade was sharper than you had thought when it pierced your body. They were using your own weapons against you. You could feel the blood loss, whimpering in pain. That didn’t stop you from fighting though. You pulled out the angel blade and killed one of them. The other two were now standing in front of you, waiting to make a move. “Get out, or I’ll kill you.” You were becoming too weak to fight them of, but you hoped that they believed you. As your back hit the wall you fell to the ground. Apparently, they saw through your poker face. You closed your eyes in pain, waiting for the final punch, the last wound. But it didn’t come.

 

You blinked with your eyes a couple of times to see three people standing in front of you, holding their weapons at you. “Another hunter. I guess the bike is hers as well.” You grunted. “Who else? The rats that have taken over this place? I don’t think they can afford it, you know.” You smirked and looked up again. “Are you going to help me or are you just here to watch me die. Cause if you are, but a bullet through my head already.” “Cas, help her.” You recognized the voice from somewhere, but couldn’t place it. “You sure?” One of the men walked towards you and put his hand on your arm. “This might hurt a little.” You felt a sharp pain run through your body, but after that you felt nothing. No pain, no blood. “What the…” You sat up and looked at the man in disbelieve. His blue eyes looked at you, questioningly. “Are you alright?” You nodded. “How did you do that? What are you.” You backed off a little. “My name is Castiel. I’m an angel of the Lord.” You could feel your jaw drop a little. “You’re bloody serious, aren’t you?” The man nodded. “Yes I am. I also believe you have something that belongs to me.” He picked up the angel blade from the ground. “Oh, yeah, that might be possible.” You realised that they were probably the hunters you stole from. “I thought I had recognized that bike.” The other two man came closer as well, and finally you were able to recognize him. “Dean.” “Y/N.” He looked at you. “You’re a hunter?” You nodded. “Born and raised.” He held out a hand to you, helping you up. “What did you think, trying to kill four demons on your own?!” He sounded angrily, shocked. “Didn’t know there were four until one of those sons of a bitched stabbed me.” You patted the dust off your clothes. “But thanks for helping me. Really.” You grabbed your other weapons from the ground and walked towards the door. “That’s it?” You turned around, smiling. “Oh, honey, I don’t play that well with others. So yeah, that’s it.” You walked out again, but something stopped you. You sighted and turned around again, feeling a bit guilty. “You know what. I owe you. I assume you know where to find the club?” You looked into Dean’s eyes. “Beers in an hour?” You noticed a small smirk on his face as he nodded. “That sounds great.” The other guy beat him to it. “See you there.” You walked outside and you noticed the others following you. “Nice car btw.” You put on your helmet and jumped on. You sped away, and as you looked back you could see Dean staring at your ass. Maybe tonight would end in fun for you after all.

 

You took a long shower, washing away all the dirt and blood from the hunt. You put on one of your more revealing dresses and walked towards the club. Your motel was only half a block away, so you made it there early. “Hello Y/N.” You turned around to see Castiel standing there. “Oh, hey Castiel.” You looked behind him, trying to find Dean. “They’re not here yet.” “Oh.” You smiled at him. “Wanna go inside already. It’s cold outside.” He followed you inside and the both of you took place in one of the booths. “Two beer please.” The waitress walked away and you turned to Castiel. “So tell me, an angel of the lord. What are you doing here on earth?” You were quite interested to hear his story. He told you a bit about his life before the boys came in. “Hello there.” Dean immediately sat down next to you whilst the other guy sat next to Castiel. “Hii, nice to see you again.” You smiled. The other guy held out his hand. “I’m Sam, by the way. Deans brother.” Surprised, you looked at the two of them. “Brothers huh? You don’t hear that often.” You ordered a few more drinks and after a couple of hours you were all in a pretty good mood. “Well, I’m going back to the motel.” Sam stood up and walked out. After that Cas also walked away. “I’m also going.” With that he was gone. “Well, want another beer?” Dean looked at you as you nodded. He had moved a bit closer and his arm was hanging over your shoulders. You took another sip of your beer as you smiled at him. “I completely forgot to ask, but did you get to the motel that night?” You smiled at him, seductively. He also moved closer and you could almost feel his breath on your face. Not yet wanting to give in you drank your beer. You put the empty bottle on the table and moved over him to get out of the booth. You made sure your body had as much contact with his as you could possibly manage. As you turned your head you could see his widenth eyes and his red cheeks. As you paid the tab you walked outside, towards your motel. You looked over your shoulder, making sure that Dean was still following you. And he was. It was only at the motel, though, that me made his move. Just as you were about to open the door he slammed you against it. His hands pinning your wrists against the door. “Thought you could toy with me like that?” His teeth found your earlobe as he spoke. “It worked pretty damn good, though.” Your smirk was quickly dismissed by Deans lips crashing to yours. He dragged you into a passionate kiss, lifting you up from the floor and holding you up by his arm. His other hand opened the door and he quickly walked in.

 

He dropped you onto the bed, kicking the door closed behind him. His hand pinned yours above your head once again, as his kiss continued. You were starting to get frustrated and tried to free your wrists. “Naha, not this time.” You smiled at him. “Than fuck me already.” You saw the lust in his eyes when he let go of your hands and stripped you from your clothing. His clothing followed soon after. “You sure?” He looked down on you, questioningly. Instead of answering him, you pulled him in for another passionate kiss. “I’ll take that as a yes, then.” He entered you in one swift move, making you scream his name. “O god, Dean.” He gave you no time to adjust to his size, hitting your g-spot with every thrust. It didn’t take long for you to feel the familiar tension rise in your stomach, and your first orgasm washed over you. “Ogod, ogod, ogod.” You were a moaning mess, but Dean didn’t stop. Within no time he had you on the edge of your second one. You could feel he was getting close as well and you kissed him again. With just a couple more thrusts you both came. He groaned your name, whilst your fists grabbed the sheets tight. You both laid on the bed, panting and trying to regain your breath. “We….. We really should have.. done that before.” You were still out of breath. Dean smiled and laid down next to you. “Yeah…” You smiled back at him and pecked him on the lips. “Are you sure you prefer hunting alone? I mean, we have plenty of room in the bunker.” He pulled up the covers, tucking the both of you in. You smiled at him. “Well, I think I like your company better.” You smiled as he pulled you close. “I think I love you, Y/N.” “Yeah, I think I love you too, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hii sweeties! Another Supernatural fanfic. I've written it some time again, but never got to perfecting it. So when i finally had some spear time I finally finished it. Hope you like it! Please let me know what you think of it! Also, if you have suggestions or requests, don't hesitate to contact me! Love y'all
> 
> XOXOX


End file.
